thesocietynetflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Grizz
Grizz is a student at West Ham High School. An intelligent boy, Grizz plays on the football team, but shows a cultural knowledge and sensitivity. Contents Early Life Throughout The Series Series One Episode 1 Grizz is on the football team. While having a final smoke with his friends, Clark, Luke, and Jason before their camping trip, they notice graffiti on the wall. Grizz is able to identify the Hebrew saying 'Mene Mene Tekel Upharsin' as 'The Writing On The Wall' from The Book of Daniel in the Bible. He translates it as 'You've been weighed in the balance and found wanting.' Although the other boys dismiss it as mindless vandolism, Grizz looks reflective and ponders on the sign before making his way towards the bus. Grizz chats excitedly on the bus before all of the kids fall asleep. The bus driver announces that they are back home, although nobody is there to meet them. Once home, Grizz texts and meets with his friends to discuss the lack of parents in the town. Grizz attends the party at The Church with his friends and notices that the graffiti has gone while peeing outside with Clark. Clark presumes that the townspeople have cleaned it up, but Grizz isn't convinced. The next morning, Grizz accompanies Clark, Luke, and Harry on a trip to find some help. However, the boys soon discover that the entire town is surrounded by woods. Luke suggests Grizz leads a search party out into the woods based on Grizz's knowledge of survival skills. Grizz leads the group, including Luke, Gwen, Bean, a male student, and Emily, with five days of food, which he claims should be enough to get them past Greenwich, Stamford, and up to New Haven. When Emily gets bitten by a snake, Grizz takes control of the situation by calming her down and applying first aid. As Emily deteriorates, Luke expresses his concern for Emily's condition and asks for Grizz's advice. Grizz reveals that Emily's reaction is not due to the venom from the snake, but an allergic reaction. Grizz admits that he has no idea how to help her considering their isolated position and acknowledges that Emily is certain to die. Her body is shutting down and she is suffocating. She stops breathing and Luke tells the group to give her mouth to mouth, but none of them are sure how to administer it correctly. Emily stops breathing and Grizz states that they must decide whether to bury her in the woods or take her body home. The expedition group return to the town in near darkness and Luke carries Emily's body. Grizz wonders if the writing on the wall they noticed yesterday has significance, however Luke shoots it down by suggesting that God isn't a tagger. Luke tells Grizz to text Helena and get everyone to gather at The Church. Grizz and the woods exhibition group return to the Church and Luke places Emily's dead body on the table at the front. Luke explains that she died from a snake bite and that they did everything they could to save her. Grizz looks on with tears in his eyes as he announces that they will bury her tomorrow. He also asks for volunteers to help with the burial including Clark. Episode 2 Grizz, alongside Gwen, pays respect to Emily, who is buried in the ground surrounding The Church. Grizz and the rest of The Guard meet at the football field at West Ham High School. There they drink beer and throw around a football while contemplating their circumstances. A hungover Clark gets a headache from Grizz pondering the possibilities. When Jason mentions Narnia as The Guard contemplate where they are, Clark jokes that he has been trying to walk through his closet in case he can get back. As a way to motivate them, Jason reminds them of Saint Anselms, a great comeback of 24-23 to become champions that they shared, which they recreate. The boys then do their Centurions handshake. Under Luke's persuasion, The Guard attend Helena's sermon which calls for moderation and control. While waiting to play Fugitive, Grizz chats to Elle Tomkins and tries to persuade her to play. Elle admits that she takes a while to get used to things, but Grizz argues that they are all scared and need something to take their mind off it. She shares her belief that God is punishing her and Grizz questions why she thinks it's about her and quotes a line from a favourite play, 'I don't think God punishes people for specific things, I think He punishes them in general for no reason,' and tells her to make the most of her life while she can. Relationships Family Friends Clark, Luke, and Jason Harry Significant Others Quotes Trivia Grizz is evidently well-read and quotes widely from a range of texts, including: * The Marriage of Bette and Boo- 'I don't think God punishes people for specific things, I think He punishes them in general for no reason.' (1.02) * The Matrix (1.02) * First or Second Circle of Hell (1.02). * Sir Arthur Conan Doyle- 'As a rule, the more bizarre a thing seems, the less mysterious it is.' (1.01) Sherlock Holmes (1.01). * The Book of Daniel- The Bible (1.01) Gallery Category:Characters